


Welcome Home, KEVIN TRAN

by GanseysBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09 NEVER HAPPENED, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanseysBlue/pseuds/GanseysBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is arriving back from his world trip, and Sam is picking him up from the airport.</p>
<p>Is Kevin going to arrive, run towards him and hug and kiss him as though he’d never been away or as though he’d been away for too long and missed Sam as much as Sam had missed him? Or was he going to arrive with a thousand stories to tell, one of which is about someone else, someone he met on his travels, someone who shares all the same likes and dislikes with him, someone who’s living a normal life? Or will Kevin walk through the doors and look at Sam and realise that after this long time apart, he doesn’t feel the same way about Sam anymore as he did before he had left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, KEVIN TRAN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Lena](http://eroticallycodependent.co.vu/) for this promt: Sevin with Kevin coming back from his world trip (you know what i'm talking about) and showing Sam all the pictures and telling him all the anecdotes and maybe some cuddling
> 
> **9x09 NEVER HAPPENED** , Kevin went on a world trip and this is five months after that when he's returning home.

Sam is standing at the airport and he’s shifting from one leg to the other, he’s nervous, a little anxious, but most of all he’s excited. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this excited in his life. In his hands he’s holding a sign that says in small letters “Welcome Home” and in huge letters “KEVIN TRAN”. When he wrote it, Sam almost drew hearts and flowers all around the sign but he didn’t in the end. He’s glad about that at this very moment because he has no idea what to expect. Is Kevin going to arrive, run towards him and hug and kiss him as though he’d never been away or as though he’d been away for too long and missed Sam as much as Sam had missed him? Or was he going to arrive with a thousand stories to tell, one of which is about someone else, someone he met on his travels, someone who shares all the same likes and dislikes with him, someone who’s living a normal life? Or will Kevin walk through the doors and look at Sam and realise that after this long time apart, he doesn’t feel the same way about Sam anymore as he did before he had left? So maybe it’s a good thing Sam didn’t draw flowers and hearts all around Kevin’s name. Sam looks down at the sign and takes a long moment to decide if he should really be holding it or if he should chuck it as quickly as possible, before anything embarrassing happens. He’s still hopping from one leg to the other, fidgeting with the sign in his hands, thoughts racing through his mind. He’s imagining every possible outcome of this and he doesn’t like just about any of them all too much. He now wishes Dean had never let him take the car, that way Kevin would have had to take a train and a bus and a cab to actually reach the bunker, and all the awkward moments that could potentially occur in just a few minutes would have happened in a safe place, not a public arrivals hall.  
Sam looks at the info screen above the gates. Kevin’s plane has landed, the luggage has been brought out and basically, the people that are slowly starting to file out of baggage claim should be those who were on the same flight as Kevin. Sam looks around, scanning the people standing and waiting, looking at those who are walking out. He gets worried. Kevin is so small compared to him, he’s basically small compared to most people walking in this hall. There’s a chance he might miss him and this is a surprise pick-up. Kevin might not even see him. “Patience,” he tells himself because there’s no need to worry yet. No way has he missed Kevin, no way would Kevin not see him, standing right there, next to the small runway that everybody has to walk past. No, he’ll see Kevin, that’s for sure.  
There’s an elderly lady walking out of the gates and sees someone in the crowd. Her entire face lights up, she looks about 10 years younger, Sam thinks. She walks towards that somebody as fast as her old legs can carry her, with a small suitcase pulled behind her. She falls into his arms, an elderly man who hugs her so tightly yet so carefully and gives her the sweetest peck on the lips. Sam can’t stop smiling at the scene he just saw. Sometimes these little things can make everything alright and this elderly couple showing so much love and affection towards each other, Sam can’t help but feel with them. He’s so focused on watching this scene that he almost doesn’t feel the little tap on his shoulder from behind him. He ducks slightly and swirls around just as he hears someone say “I believe that’s my name on your sign?” in a voice he’s heard only a few times over a horrible facetime connection the past few months. Now, it’s Sam’s turn to smile his biggest and brightest smile, and his face lights up when he sees Kevin standing there, grinning at him in surprise and excitement and love. They fall into each other’s arms and stand there for a long time, just feeling each other’s presence, hugging and breathing each other in. Nothing’s changed, Sam realises, and he can almost feel the weight be lifted off his heart. None of the ways he’d imagined this happening had been close to how perfect the reality felt.  
Kevin pulls away first, but keeps a hand on Sam’s arm and keeps the space between them as small as possible. “I’ve missed you, man. What are you doing here anyway?” He’s still smiling like the happiest person in the world, but Sam knows that’s not true. Sam is the happiest person in the world at this very moment.  
“Thought it might be nice if I picked you up. You know, ‘cause now you don’t have to take the train..” He leaves it at that. He doesn’t want to admit that the knowledge that Kevin is in the same country, the same state as him but he still has to wait for hours to see him would drive him crazy.  
“I’m so happy to see you, Sam.” And with that, Kevin leans in and closes the gap between them again, this time touching his lips to Sam’s as lightly as he can, to savour the sensation, to feel the butterflies inside his stomach. He thinks he’s going to faint because suddenly, he’s more dizzy than he’s ever been, and he thinks that this kiss is even better than their very first kiss had been. Sam has to hold his shoulders to keep him steady, but he doesn’t break the kiss, leaning in even closer, turning the light touch of lips into a fierce and needy kiss. This is their first kiss in five months, five long months that Kevin was away, and Sam’s been looking forward to this kiss, NEEDING this kiss since the moment Kevin got in the cab to start his adventure travels. They kiss and hold each other for what feels like hours, the arrivals hall begins to empty around them, with new people filing in to wait for another plane’s passengers. They can vaguely tell that time is passing by, that they’re standing right there, in people’s way, that people are looking, that some are smiling and others are grunting, but they’re not really aware of it. They only feel and sense and see each other, nobody and nothing else matters.  
When the kiss goes back into soft little kisses, and almost shy glances at each other, they smile and move away from each other, only mere inches. They both take a deep breath and without any further communication take each other’s hands and walk towards the parking lot. Their drive home is very calm. The roads are almost clear and it feels like they’re the only people in the world. Sam starts asking questions about what’s been going on since he’d left and Sam tells him short recaps of everything important. When Kevin had left, they had decided to keep him away and out of this sort of stuff. It had been the main reason for Kevin’s leaving – safety and distance from the supernatural world. They had agreed that Kevin could come back and live in the bunker when he returned, if this was what he wanted, but anything supernatural was to be kept away from him as much as possible. So Sam’s stories remain very vague and the detailed questions Kevin asks are answered with short and dismissive replies. Sam takes his responsibility to keep Kevin out of it very serious. He’s seen the pain and hurt in Kevin’s eyes before, he’s seen him lose everything he ever wanted. Sam isn’t going to let that happen again. They learnt the hard way that Kevin and the supernatural don’t mix well. After a while, Kevin gives up and stops asking about the time he was away. Instead, he begins to tell Sam about his travels. They only spoke a few times on the phone and Kevin had sent a postcard from every big city he visited, but there is so much more to tell about his months away.  
The excitement and his love for the places he’s seen is so evident in the way he talks, that it almost breaks Sam’s heart. Sam had been the one to ask Kevin to cut his trip short, he’d been the one miserable and missing him, he’s the reason why Kevin won’t see other places to talk about like this for a while now. He should have let him travel for another few months, like planned. But he couldn’t. His selfishness brought Kevin back, and it’s breaking his heart now.  
“.. And you wouldn’t believe how warm it was in Rome. It was crazy. But I swear, I walked everywhere. I wanted to see everything, the small allies that you see in those films, the big monuments and buildings that are on every postcard, I wanted to see all of it. I was only there for three days and trust me, it was definitely not enough time. God, the city is beautiful. You see photos of it everywhere, but to walk around there and see the old city, it was mind-blowing…” He continues talking about all the places he’s been, all the cities he sent postcards from. He paints Sam beautiful pictures of foreign countries and the little things Kevin noticed while he was there. He tells him about all the people he met, all the locals that showed him their traditions and their ways of living. He tells Sam about the funny and curious ones, about the things Kevin had never expected. Kevin talks for hours, always moving his hands to explain things, always laughing and smiling while telling his stories. And it warms Sam’s heart, to know Kevin saw all these things. The guilt is pushed aside and forgotten in no time, and Sam enjoys the images he sees so clearly when Kevin describes what he saw.  
By the time Sam parks the car by the bunker, Kevin is fast asleep, exhausted from the plane and car ride, and from telling his stories with so much enthusiasm that Sam almost feels like he was there too. Sam very carefully opens his door and gets out. He closes the door as quietly as he can, then walks around the car, opens Kevin’s door and lifts him out of the car. He carefully carries him inside the bunker, to his room and lays him on his bed. Kevin only stirs slightly when he feels the comfort of a bed underneath, and the covers over him. He gets comfortable on his side, one hand under the pillow, the other under his chin, and he continues to sleep. Sam watches him for a little while, before rushing outside to get Kevin’s luggage and to lock the car. Within seconds he’s back in his room, getting undressed and joining Kevin, pressing against his back. He’s amazed at how perfectly they fit together. Just like they always used to, nothing really changed. Kevin pushes back against him, cuddling up as closely as he can. Sam lets Kevin sleep for a while, concentrating on his breathing, retelling himself the stories Kevin had told on the drive here. He smiles to himself, and can’t believe how happy he is to have him back in his arms, safe and sound and content. When his stomach begins to growl angrily, he slowly frees himself from Kevin. Not slowly enough though, because suddenly Kevin turns over, and looks at Sam, sleepy eyes. He smiles, and hugs Sam again.  
“I’m home,” he says and Sam can feel his heart practically jump out of his chest. Those must be the most beautiful words Sam has ever heard.  
“You are.”  
“Want to get some food?” Sam’s certain Kevin had heard his stomach rumble earlier and grins.  
“Yes, please. You want to shower first?” But Kevin just shakes his head and rolls out of bed.  
“I’m starving, actually. You’ll have to live with the smell for another hour or so.” The teasing smile on his face has Sam fall in love even more. This must be the best day of his life.  
They get some food out of the fridge and sit at the table, eating in silence for a few minutes.  
“I took some photos, I’d like to show you if you haven’t had enough of all this yet.”  
“Never have enough of it, Kev.”  
So Kevin jumps up like a kid on Christmas and gets his camera and laptop from the bedroom. When he returns, his entire face shows his excitement, his eyes are practically shining. They eat and look through the photos, and Kevin tells more stories and they laugh at his experiences and adventures. They sit there for two hours, Sam listens to everything Kevin tells him, and smiles every time Kevin smiles. After two hours, Kevin pushes the laptop away and stretches.  
“I think I’ve been talking for hours. I’ll show you some more tomorrow. I think I just want to go back to bed and cuddle for a while.”  
Sam doesn’t need to be told twice. He puts their food and plates away and lifts Kevin off his chair, caressing his face and kissing him like this is their last kiss. When Sam breaks the kiss he looks into Kevin’s eyes, still holding his face on both sides and touches his forehead to Kevin’s.  
“I’ve missed you so much. I’m so happy you’re back. I know I shouldn’t be. I’m the reason you won’t get to have more of these stories to tell, because I’m selfish and I wanted you back. But I’m so happy you’re here, Kevin, I can’t explain it.”  
“Hey, don’t say that. I wanted to come back. I’ve been homesick for the last five months. I had fun, but I always thought of home, I always thought of you. I’d rather be here than anywhere else in the world.”  
And they kiss again, because Sam has tears in his eyes and he doesn’t want Kevin to see them, and because Kevin loves Sam and it broke his heart to hear Sam say those words, to know that Sam thought Kevin would rather be travelling than be standing right here in their kitchen, kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Originally posted [here](http://noahsnowflake.tumblr.com/post/136267730398/welcome-home-kevin-tran)


End file.
